Altertale
Altertale — альтернативная вселенная Undertale. Characters In this universe of characters, 6 characters vary, but some qualities of some characters prevail over the other. * Sans — Toriel * Papyrus — Asgore * Asriel — W. D. Gaster For example, AT Sans is 80% Тoriel, but only 20% Sans, and Toriel is 80% Sans, but only 20% Toriel. Sans He is the keeper of the ruins and a formal king. Sans left the throne and moved into the ruins after his brother betrayed him. He also provides shelter for children before they leave. *Toriel personality prevails over the individual Sans. *The elder brother of Papyrus and Gaster. *Is the boss of the ruins. *Still uses bones and blue heart in battle. *Can use telekinesis to move objects. *Does not use Gaster Blasters. *When Sans uses magical powers, his eyes light up blue. *He has lived alone in the ruins for many years. *He despises himself for not being strong enough to save the children. *Despite many years of suffering, he is incredibly calm and relaxed. *Sometimes it turns into a form of rudeness and savagery. *His calmness is his protective mechanism. *Sometimes he greatly misses his brother, although he diligently tries to hide these feelings. *Often recalls his late brother, Gaster, and the fallen children. *He has strong paternal instincts. *He loves puns and dogs. He is also very lazy. *He cooks homemade Hot Pockets.В реальности Хот Покеты — еда для разогрева в микроволновой печи, продаваемая в Америке с начала 1980 годов и по сей день. Представляет из себя выпечку с разного рода начинкой внутри. *Forgives Papyrus at the end of a Pacifist Route, but the restoration of good relations among the brothers took a long time. Papyrus * Asgore personality prevails over the individual Papyrus. *King of the underground and responsible for the death of 6 fallen children. Burdened with a great sense of guilt for what happened. He deeply wants forgiveness and to see his brothers again. *The younger brother of Sans, and the older brother of Gaster. *Still enjoys bones, blue heart, and trident while fighting. *Does not use Gaster Blasters. *Can use telekinesis. *When using his strength, his eyes glow red/orange. *Has lived in the castle completely alone for many years. *Despite that he killed the fallen children, is actually a very nice and kind monster who cares about his family and the monsters in the underground. *He has a purple trident. *He likes to scream. *He does not like jokes in any form. *He loves to cook spaghetti. *Before the battle, he will prompt you to eat spaghetti. *At the end of a Pacifist Route, Sans forgives Papyrus, but it took much longer to restore the relationship. Гастер *Покойный принц подземелья, младший брат Санса и Папируса. Он был первым монстром после войны, который встретил упавшего человека. *Личность Азриэля преобладает над личностью Гастера *Выглядит младше своего настоящего возраста (внешне 10 лет) *Был как монстр-босс *В бою использует кости и СИНИЙ РЕЖИМ, в дополнении к большинству атак UT!Азриэля *Не использует Бластеры Гастера *Может использовать силу для перемещения предметов (телекинез) *Когда он использует магию, его глаза светятся пурпурным (фиолетовым) *Не любит каламбуры Санса, но, в конце концов, он вырос на них *Старшие братья научили его правильно использовать свою силу *Несмотря на возраст, он был очень силен, чем удивил и заставил гордиться братьев *Был иногда загадочным *Был намного занятым, будучи драгоценным младшим братом *Был Омега Флауи *Был Абсолютным Богом Гиперсмерти *Он же цветок Флауи (черные лепестки вместо оригинальных желтых) *В облике Флауи называет Ториэль «пушистый мешок грязи» Азриэль * Таинственный козлоподобный монстр, который работал на короля Папируса в качестве королевского учёного. Он был стерт из бытия, после падения в Ядро, только Ториэль и 3-е его последователей, кажется, помнят его. *Личность Гастера преобладает над личностью Азриэля. *Отец Асгора и Ториэль *Создал своих детей в лаборатории *35 лет на момент смерти *Полностью стерт из существования, может быть найден только в том случае, если изменить файлы игры *Иногда появляется перед Ториэль, но никогда ничего не говорит. Он просто таращится на неё, поддерживая жуткое выражение лица *Полностью осведомлен о временных линиях *Если было бы возможно бороться против него, тогда он бы использовал огненные шары, ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ РЕЖИМ, «Dreemurr Beamers» , а также несколько других атак, которыми владеют UT!Асгор и UT!Ториэль *Лодочник упоминает «берегись того, кто не существует» Асгор *Молодой и харизматичный «пушистый пирожок», который мечтает стать королевским стражником. Он чист сердцем и добр ко всем. *Личность Папируса преобладает над личностью Асгора. *Был создан в лаборатории *Около 28 лет *Сын Азриэля и старший брат Ториель *Не является босс монстром *При атаке использует огненные шары и ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ РЕЖИМ *Может (возможно) использовать атаку UT Азгора и «Dreemurr Beamers» (схожи с Gaster Blaster) *Именует себя как «ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ АСГОР!!!» *Любит печь булочки и пить чай *Любит головоломки и «junior jumble» *Любит сказки на ночь *Очень много кричит(громко говорит) *До сих пор не любит шутки/каламбуры *Часто называет Ториель «Тори» *Часто тренируется с Андайн *Носит фиолетовый, а не красный шарф *Его кровать – это фиолетовый кабриолет *В конце пацифиста ведет фиолетовый кабриолет Ториэль Ленивый часовой Подземелья и первый монстр, с которым вы встречаетесь после Руин. Простая и веселая, она помогает Фриск пройти через Сноудин и головоломки её брата. *Личность Санса преобладает над личностью Ториэль. *Была создана в лаборатории *Около 25 лет. *Дочь Азриэля и младшая сестра Асгора *Не босс-монстр, имеет только 1HP / 1ATK / 1DEF. *В битве использует огненные шары и ОРАНЖЕВЫЙ РЕЖИМ *Может вызвать Dreemurr Beamers (похожи на Gaster Blaster) *Её сила основана на огне, не может левитировать *Полностью осведомлена о временных линиях. *Бороться с ней можно только при прохождении геноцида. *Единственная, кто еще помнит своего отца. *Её преследует изуродованное лицо Азриэля. *Любит печь пироги, играть в судоку и шутить. *Продает свои пироги (куски пирогов) на незаконном пункте продажи *Когда Фриск первый раз встречает её, Тори кидает им в лицо пирог *Любит взбитые сливки *Вместо домашнего камня у неё домашняя улитка (по кличке Слайми/Slimey) *Есть небольшая часть материнского инстинкта *Легко раздражается *Читает Асгору сказки на ночь *Иногда называет Асгора «Ас» или «Гори» *Вместо депрессивности Санса страдает от тревожного невроза Галерея Undertale-фэндомы-Altertale-Undertale-AU-3058736.jpeg|Фриск и Гастер Undertale-фэндомы-Altertale-Undertale-AU-3110877.png| Undertale-фэндомы-Altertale-Undertale-AU-3110879.png| Artworks-000159810889-s36xwy-t500x500.jpg|Санс и Ториэль Примечания Category:AUs Category:Switch Up